Coming Out
by Jess-Juli
Summary: Ian decides to finally come out to his parents about his sexuality. (Next Generation) (Tommy/Rachel)
**Coming Out**

 **One-Shot**

 **By: Jessica-Senpai**

 **May 3rd, 2032. (Month before Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!)**

 _('You can do this Ian, you can tell your parents that you likes boys. How hard can it be honestly? And who cares if they don't accept you, you still have to be yourself, they can't change the fact that you like boys.')_

Today is the most important day in Ian's life, he was going to come out to his parents. He had read stories about teens, even young adults coming out to their parents and it ended with them either getting beaten or kicked out. Ian liked to believe his parents were more accepting than them parents were, he did come from a religious family, but he hoped they would accept him.

It was after school when he entree the house, his brother - Matt was staying after school because of his soccer practice. He decided to skip out on his swim practice due to the fact talking with his parents was more important. He picked a day he knew his parents were going to be home early from work. It was now or never and he was picking now.

 _('Ian you can do this, you can tell your parents that your homosexual, they'll understand.')_ Ian couldn't help but feel nervous when he was walking down the hall towards the living room. Somewhere his parents most likely would be since they loved to watch the news or their talk shows. _('Why do I feel suddenly nervous? These are my parents, I should be able to tell them anything.')_

His parents were sitting down on the couch, Tommy had the remote in his hand with his arm on the armrest, while Rachel had her head on his shoulder.

"Hey," Ian mumbled a bit walking into the living room. He placed his bag on the ground near the opposite couch of his parents before sitting down. He looked at the TV, and realized it was on the news. They always watched these boring things.

Rachel moved away from Tommy sitting up and looked over towards her son, "what are you doing home early? I thought you had swim practice today."

"I did," Ian took a deep breath, and started playing with his nails. It was something he did when he was nervous. "I came home early because I had something important to talk to you and dad about," he glance over at his parents with his honey brown eyes. "And I'm scared how'd you both react."

Tommy sighed softly, and turned off the TV placing the remote down on the coffee table. He turned towards his son on the other couch, "Ian you know you can tell us anything right? We are your parents we will love you no matter what, and we won't judge you."

"Your father is right sweetie," Rachel smiled sweetly at her son, and placed her hand on her husband's knee. "You're our son, our first born and we will love you."

Ian started to feel at ease with his parents, they were right no matter what they would always love him whether they accept him or not. He slowly nodded his head and looked at his parents with determination in his eyes, he was going to tell them. "Mom, Dad, I want to tell you both that I'm gay."

Rachel looked at her son with a huge grin, "we know sweetie."

"What? H-how did you know? I..." Ian looked at them in complete shock. How did the know he was gay? Did he accidentally let it slip out without noticing.

Tommy laughed softly at his son's shocked expression. "Ian, their are something's we just know as parents, and we knew that you was gay when you was twelve years old, we've been waiting for you to come out and tell us."

"I'm so happy you finally did!," Rachel stood up from her seat and walked over towards her son pulling him in a huge hug. "I'm so proud of you, so do you have a boyfriend?"

"Mom~," Ian groaned in embarrassment with a pink taint on his cheeks. Leave it up to his mother to ask about his love life, which he didn't have. "No mom, I don't have a boyfriend alright? I don't like any of the boys in my school."

Tommy laughed, "honey please give the boy a break he just came out to us, it probably took up all his energy."

Rachel released him from the hug, "your right, he must be hungry." She smiled and pinched his cheeks giving him a small kiss on his nose. "I'll go make you some lobster, I know that's your favorite," she walked out the living room.

Ian finally let out a huge laughter of joy. _('I'm so happy I came out to them.')_


End file.
